Winry Rockbell
Appearance Blond hair and blue eyes, is probably the first thing anyone notices about Winry. Her long blond hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to a side part and two locks of hair on the sides of her face. When not in a ponytail, her hair tumbles down to reach the small of her back, almost touching the waist of her pants. The girl stands about 5'3", maybe 5'4". In the last few months of her life Winry has acquired the the curves of womanhood. Yet, despite the fact her bust size might be a D-Cup (some even estimate her now as a E-Cup), Winry is still a tomboy. Usually seen in a pair of jeans and black tank (the last outfit she was seen canonly wearing in the manga. She picked it up at the shop). An apron completes her outfit, and her clothes are usually dirty from something. Whether it be dirt from the ground, soot from the blacksmith's, or grease from working with automail. It all depends on the day. Personality Violent! No, no. That's only the half of it. Winry is not just that girl you see throwing things at people that upset her. She cares very much for her friends and those she considers family. That's why she gives them such a hard time. The girl worries over her friends, even over the smallest of times, and hides it with aggression. All those out bursts will probably give her gray hair one day. Despite all her frantic fretting, Winry is a strong girl. She's determined to do the best she can for her friends, and will stop at nothing to help anyway she can. Now it's true she can have a temper, but it's not 24/7. But when it does come around, beware of flying objects and much yelling. Abilities/Strengths Winry is a skilled automail technician. Which basically means she's a mechanic for fake limbs. This takes an in depth knowledge of not only engineering, but human anatomy and understanding of the human nervous system. At her age it's odd for someone to be so skilled in that field, especially since Winry is a girl, but her strong infatuation with her occupation (and the fact she started learning before age 11) has gotten her far. Winry also has a killer right hook! (Featured in FMA: Brotherhood) The tough work from creating and maintaining automail has given Winry quite the set of muscles. Not only that, but she is deadly (not quite) with a wrench. Her aim always proves true when she throws her choice tool at any offenders. Weaknesses It can be seen that Winry's inability to hold her own in combat situations, unlike most characters in her series, is a weakness. Her nature to trust people until they prove otherwise untrustworthy can also be listed here. Because of this Winry is used as a hostage multiple times throughout the FullMetal Alchemist manga. Though Winry's not stupid, she is just unaware of most other's ulterior motives. Another weakness is her temper. She's easily baited into heated arguments, and will shout at anyone who dares to start with her until the cows come home. Will be continued... History Winry was born and grew up in a small town called Resembool. Most of the town consists of farm land and forest, so there aren't too many people around. As a kid she was happy and care free. She lived with two loving parents, and a grandmother. Growing up, Winry went to school, had friends, wore dresses, and behaved like a normal girl. Though she normally slept in class, the teacher was usually busy handling with her two best friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Both of which are friends that seem like they will stay for life. However normal life started to change after her friends' mother died. The boys became more engrossed in their studies of alchemy than ever, and her Granny Pinako started to teach Winry about automail. At age eleven the unthinkable happened. Winry's two best friends tried to transmute their mother back to life. The recoil was almost more than the boys could handle, and Winry didn't even recognize Al in the armor until he spoke. Hurriedly she and her grandmother rushed to make sure Ed, who had lost his left leg and offered up his right arm, would live. They were able to stop the bleeding, and eventually keep Ed alive. However after that he didn't do much. It saddened Winry to see her friend looking like a lifeless shell sitting on a wheel chair. Yet, all was not lost. Roy Mustang, a member of the military, and his subordinate Riza Hawkeye came to Resembool looking for Ed. At first Winry didn't like the two at all. "You're coming to take away Ed, aren't you?" Winry was wary of the military, and she had reason to be. Not too long after Ed's mother had died, both of her parents came home. In caskets. They had been part of the Ishbalan war, acting as doctors for the injured. Nevertheless they treated people from both sides of the conflict; not discriminating between Amestrian and Ishbalan. Despite all this, Winry did eventually reach and understanding with Mustang's subordinate, Riza. Their small talk made Winry see the two new arrivals in a better light. She even shook Riza's hand before they left. After that Ed declared that he'd be able to control his automail in one year. Along the way Winry scolded Ed from transmuting the automail she had helped create for him. By this time she had started to throw wrenches at the boy, and was even seen bashing him on the head with a metal folding chair! Ed yelled at her for that, saying that she wasn't cute, or sexy. Just a filthy grease monkey, a mecha "otaku." However she responded confidently, "I don't care if I'm not cute or sexy! Until the day you get your original body back, I'm your back up! And you better thank me for it!" From that day on Winry has always been Ed's automail mechanic, and it's said he won't trust anyone else with it. Years later, after a confrontation with Scar, Winry gets to see her best friends again! Ever since Ed joined the military ate age 12, visits from the Elric brothers became all too few. But the meeting isn't all happy rainbows of reunion and laughter. The blond girl was infuriated with Edward! Not only had he neglected to call her, but when she saw the repair job she had to do... she almost fainted. The automail she had provided him was, "state of the art," and now completely, "smashed to bits." The two Rockbells promise Ed that not only will they have his new arm in three days, but they will also provide an adjustment to his automail leg considering he had grown. Of course Winry demanded Ed pay extra. It was a rush job after all. As sure as there is water in the ocean, Winry and Pinako did complete Ed's automail within the three days they assured him they would. When Ed and Al left, Winry almost missed them depart for sleeping in. However she caught them just in time, and sent them on their way with a wave and a smile. Yet soon to follow that, Winry found a screw she had forgot to install into Ed's automail while she was cleaning her work area. She must of forgot it in all her hard work. Oops? Later she was called by Ed. The automail had failed and needed repairing again. Feeling outright guilty, Winry quickly packed her tools and caught the next train to Central. She was told to look for a large man, Major Armstrong. When she arrived at the station she questioned where the boys where. Immediately after Winry got her answer she exclaimed, "Admitted?!" The first thing she did when she arrived in the hospital room was harass Ed about his injuries. It was her way of showing she cared. Yet after her hassling him, she bowed her head a little, and expressed that she was upset that he had gotten her because she didn't properly maintain his automail. However Ed made the stupid decision of trying to persuade Winry that it wasn't her fault. When the girl knew that he wasn't aware of her failure to put in the screw, she began to heckle him about repair costs to cover up. An argument between them was only beginning, and she pointed out that he had left his milk on his tray. "You'll always be a midget!" she hollered. It became an all out war as the two shouted at each other, arguing like a married couple. During their argument Al left, and they both stopped to watch him shut the door behind himself. Why had he done that? After Al exitted the room Ed and Winry had a conversation about the Philosopher's Stone, and how Ed wouldn't need his automail once the brothers had obtained it. That led into how Alphonse had been acting strange ever since the B. & E. at Labratory 5. Winry thought maybe the younger Elric was worried about something, but Sergeant Brosh had his own ideas about the situation. Perhaps he had a crush! No, that wasn't it. That debate was interuprted by the arrival of Lieutenant Hughes who promptly said, "Hey Ed! I hear you snuck a girl into your hospital bed!" Ed freaked out, and tried to explain himself. Hughes seemed to have selective hearing because he continued to blurt out just what Ed didn't want to hear. Dumbstruck, Winry stayed silent until Ed introduced Hughes to her. She shook the man's hand, being polite as ever. The blond yelled at Ed soon after learning he had "escorts." What dangerous things had Ed been up to? "Whatever," she said when he got defensive, "You probably wouldn't tell me anyway." Winry then packed her bags and got ready to leave, refusing to stay in a military hotel. Sounded too stiff. That's when the valiant Hughes offered for Winry to stay at his place! She didn't want to impose, but he insisted -- and then dragged her away! During the trip to his house, Hughes bought a handful of items. Curious, Winry questioned why the man had gathered all the boxes of stuff and the toy bear she was holding. "Today's my daughter's birthday!" he responded. Winry quickly fit into the house hold, and found Hughes' daughter Elicia adorable. She enjoyed herself at the party, and even helpped fix a wind up toy that refused to work. During the party the girl had a discussion with Mr. Hughes. "When we were kids we always used to be together like siblings." From there the talk became heavy. Winry explained how she always got worried, and how Ed and Al never shared anything with her. "Maybe if I really was their sister, they'd have told me about their leaving and the wounds I saw." But Hughes stopped her train of thought, and told her something she hadn't thought of. Did they really think she'd understand without them having to tell her? Maybe Mr. Hughes was right. Winry thought about what he had said. Next morning when she tried to leave, Elicia clung to Winry. "Sis," she called Winry, "have a safe trip." The blond smiled, bent down, and hugged the little girl. "I'm happy to have made a little sister." But what she walked into while visiting the Elrics in the hospital wasn't so light hearted. Al hollered at Ed, and brought up his concerns about being a 'fake brother.' Winry stood quiet, terrified at what she was hearing. Ed left the room, and the mechanic tried to call him back but it didn't work. Furious, Winry whipped around and clobbered Al with a large wrench. Al was such an idiot! Didn't he know how Ed felt?! Ed was afraid the Al would blame him for what happened. Didn't he know that...? After some crying and sob-talking, Winry ordered for Al to go after Ed. After the Elrics spared, and Winry talked to Hughes again, the Risembool Trio boarded a train and rode their way to RushValley. Once there Winry "Oooohed" and "Ahhhhhed" at the automail on display. Like a moth drawn to the flame she fluttered from shop window to window. The technician marveled at the town itself, amazed at how wonderful it was to her. It wasn't long before Ed got into a fight, though. Because of the short remark the boy was more than happy to cheat during an automail arm wrestling match. A crowd of automail enthusiasts then surrounded the older Elric, asking about his arm. Winry gladly explained everything. After the people dispersed Ed noticed something: his pocket watch was missing. It turned out that a girl named Paninya had stolen it. The Elric boys (Especially Ed) ran the tanned girl down trying to get the watch back. But when it came to the end it was actually Winry who caught Paninya by the wrist. She wouldn't let that girl get away. Not without inspecting her automail first! She also insisted that Paninya take her to see who made her legs. So Paninya did! Ed, Al, Winry and Paninya crossed the canyon, endured the heat, and finally made it to Dominic's place. Luceti History Coming Soon... Relationships Coming Soon...